moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiral Arentis
Tiral Arentis, former Knight-Captain, acts occasionally as an informal advisor to Marshal Maxen Montclair. Presiding over multiple strategic and tactical victories as part of the Elwynn Brigade's First Regiment, Arentis served the Kingdom faithfully and participated in campaigns across Azeroth. He reappeared several years ago following his assumed death at the hands of the Eyes of Old, and formally resigned his command with an honorable discharge. His current whereabouts and goals are unclear. Appearance Tall and imperious, with a lanky form draped in richly embroidered robes, Tiral Arentis has the sort of paleness that implies very little time spent out in the sun. Sharp cheekbones and a neatly trimmed gray beard lend themselves to an appearance that is, on the whole, rather strict-looking. His stiff posture and calm bearing evoke a sense of stoic self-discipline, though this facade is usually broken by his eyes, full of good humor. On the whole, he seems a nice enough man, though perhaps not the most honest. Due to his use of magic, he looks considerably older than his actual age, somewhere in his 40s. Serving Stormwind to the End Tiral Arentis enlisted in the Stormwind Army several months after the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Following a period of time serving under several minor regiments in the post-war period, he was assigned to the First Regiment in 29 L.C. Due to excellence across the board and a diligent work ethic, he was rewarded with a quick climb to the position of Knight-Lieutenant. In time, this translated to an effective position of second-in-command to Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. Winning glory, accolades, and prestige with his decisive style of leadership and dogged determination to achieve victory, some of his decisions on the field of battle remain somewhat questionable. While many of those serving under him viewed Tiral as a capable, pragmatic leader, others viewed him as a ruthless butcher who took unnecessary risks with the lives of those under him. Among his blacker marks, written off the record, are allegedly: ordering the sacking and razing of civilian Horde settlements; attempting to instate a policy of taking no prisoners; executing captured civilian; knowingly and unnecessarily ordering soldiers into situations of certain death; and wantonly using destructive spells that harmed both his own men and the enemy. Regardless of the truth, he was never formally censured and maintained an impeccable record throughout his record of service. Arentis presided over several victories, most notably the Siege of Northwatch Keep. He received decorations and recognition for having fought in critical battles such as the Battle for Ironforge, the Fall of Thundermar, the Rout at Thandol Span, and the Siege of Tiragarde Keep. Following Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair's capture as a prisoner of war by the Hawktotem Tribe, Knight-Lieutenant Arentis was instated as acting Commander and successfully negotiated the eventual ransom of the Marshal after a brief period of uncertainty. A few weeks after the execution of Chieftain Hranu Hawktotem of the Hawktotem Tribe following a trial in Stormwind guarded by soldiers of the First Regiment, while commanding troops in upper Stranglethorn Vale, Arentis was taken captive by the notorious Eyes of Old. Despite efforts to rescue him, he was killed before several dozen eyewitnesses, allegedly burned alive at the hands of a drake. Following his apparent death, he was formally buried on the shores of Lake Everstill and posthumously promoted to Knight-Captain. In truth, Tiral had been taken captive by the Eyes of Old for unknown reasons, and after several months was released. After a brief convalescence in Dalaran, he returned to Stormwind and formally resigned his command. Receiving an honorable discharge, he asked and was given a position as informal advisor to the Marshal. On rare circumstances, he appears to meet with the Marshal, usually speaking with him for some time before departing again for an indefinite length of time. He recently returned to aid the First Regiment for a period of several weeks, during one of their campaigns to Draenor. Since then, he has been spotted in the Broken Isles at several different points in time, where he appears to be actively contributing to the campaign to defeat the Burning Legion. Only time will tell what his ultimate goals are. Gallery Tiral_Arentis.jpg|Artwork by DancinFox Archmage_Arentis.png|Tiral in his customary robes. Arentis.png|A younger Tiral during his service to the Stormwind Army. Category:Characters Category:The First Regiment Category:Eyes of Old Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Soldiers Category:War Criminals Category:Stormwindian